elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manore Mobaner
|faction = House Redoran |rank = Second-Deputy Prefect |services = Quest giver |occupation = |location = Gnisis |region = Vvardenfell |province = Morrowind |quests = A Melodic Mistake |voice = |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Manore Mobaner is a Dunmer residing in Gnisis on Vvardenfell. Interactions A Melodic Mistake The Gnisis Eggmine is closed due to a disease which has infected the egg-hands. Manore Mobaner directs the Vestige to Foreman Lathdar to try and sort this issue. Hatching A Plan Another crisis looms in the Gnisis Egg Mine. Kwama workers, driven mad by the tonal magicks of the Dwarven resonator, killed their queen. Without the queen, the colony dies. If I do not act, the mining town of Gnisis will die along with it. Dialogue ;A Melodic Mistake "I presume you've come here seeking work? I'm afraid the mine may be closed for some time yet. Not too long, of course!" :What's going on in the mine? "Some of our egg-hands have fallen ill. We've elected to keep them in the mines until we find the source of the sickness. Just a precaution, mind you. Surveyors from House Redoran should be arriving any minute to, you know... survey." ::So you've trapped these sick egg-hands in the mine? "Trapped? No! Don't be absurd. It's not as if they're itching to leave. Look, House Redoran will sort this out. Speak to Foreman Lathdar if you have other questions. He's just over there, by the mine entrance. I have other matters to attend to." :::I think I will talk to Foreman Lathdar. ;Hatching A Plan "That skeeving Telvanni mage acts like he has good intentions, but the truth always comes out eventually. He's trying to sabotage Gnisis and bring down House Redoran! Just wait until my Redoran compatriots arrive. They'll put an end to his mischief." :They never did show up, did they? "Ugh! Again with the churlish accusations! No, they haven't arrived. Yet. Truthfully, we should be honored! They clearly think we're well equipped to deal with our own problems. It's really a compliment when you think about it." ::Why would House Redoran care if Revus caused this mess? "Finding out that a Telvanni mage endangered their property? Oh, that will get their attention for sure. House Redoran has no great love for House Telvanni. They would never pass up an opportunity to put their collective thumb in the magisters' eyes." "We're paying some bard to sing to dung-piles now? To soothe the royal egg with the power of music? Are you all deranged? This sounds like something out of a children's story! How is Lathdar falling for this? It's clearly part of Revus's evil plan." :Do you have any better ideas? "Yes! We report this latest disaster to House Redoran and they force House Telvanni to pay for our losses. While they're at it, they can provide us with another kwama queen. A simple solution for a simple problem!" ::Have you heard from House Redoran about the mine problem yet? "That's—that's beside the point! The House is very busy. Dealing with some pressing threat to all of Vvardenfell, no doubt. They'll be here any moment, I can feel it." :::Right. Is there a reason you called for me? "The foreman wants to see you. He's down with everyone else at the docks preparing for this latest farce. While you all are playing games, I'll be giving my report to House Redoran. They should be along any minute now." Quotes *''"We really do have things well in hand, I assure you. It's only a matter of time before my Redoran kinsmen arrive, truly. They wouldn't dare leave a renowned second-deputy prefect like me waiting for long."—During "A Melodic Mistake" *"How did all these miners get here? Are you... are you responsible for this?"—At the end of "A Melodic Mistake" *"There you are! Are you a party to this ridiculous plan?"—During "Hatching a Plan," when returning to Gnisis *"Good luck with your dung-pile sing-along. If you develop some common sense, I'll be here."—During "Hatching a Plan" *"I'm sorry to have doubted you. We've still yet to hear from House Redoran. If you hadn't gone in there, these people might not still live. My thanks to you."''—At the end of "Hatching a Plan" Appearances * Category:ESO Morrowind: Gnisis Characters Category:ESO Morrowind: Males Category:ESO Morrowind: Dunmer Category:ESO Morrowind: House Redoran Members Category:ESO Morrowind: Quest Givers